As the popularity of gaming continues to explode, casinos and gaming establishments strive for new and unique wagering games. Moreover, as electronic gaming machines, including slot and video poker machines, now occupy the majority of casino floor space, casinos are in constant need of new table games to satisfy the segment of the gaming public that finds electronic gaming machines undesirable. Ideally, new wagering games have a live table version and an electronic gaming machine version to provide casinos with wagering games which satisfy all players.
Along with the need for new wagering games, the aforementioned popularity has seen casinos and gaming manufacturers inundated with new wagering games. Unfortunately, many of the new wagering games suffer from significant drawbacks. In many cases the new games are complicated, require considerable time to resolve wagers and significantly favor the house. Contrarily, casinos desire wagering games which are easy to comprehend, which permit quick wager resolution and which moderately favor the house. Games with such features promote more plays of the game per preestablished duration and generate significant revenue for the casino regardless of the house advantage. Moreover, wagering games utilizing known gaming indicia, including playing cards, tend to attract players more readily than games relying on any new gaming indicia.
It is also apparent that wagering games which enhance or are similar to popular well-established wagering games, such as Blackjack, Baccarat, Roulette and Craps, have a head start at attracting players. For example, many side wagers related to Blackjack have become successful in the casino industry.
The embodiments of the present game incorporate each of the desirable features disclosed above. Nonetheless, the embodiments of the instant wagering game provide a new thrill and challenge for both experienced and new gaming players.